warofthewhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Klobber
Klobbers mark their first appearance in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as common enemies. Klobbers will hide in their barrels and wait for Diddy or Dixie, when the duo approach, Klobbers will attempt to charge into the Kongs with intent of shoving them into other enemies, into an abyss or something equally as bad. The Kongs can knock a Klobber unconscious by bonking it on the head (either by jumping on it or throwing something at it). After a Klobber is knocked out the Kongs can use the barrel as a weapon and Animals Buddies. Sometimes Klobbers will run off the edge of an abyss, just by chasing a Kong. A yellow version of Klobber also exists. These yellow Klobbers use the same strategy as the green variety. The difference between the green and yellow Klobbers is that the yellow variety can make the Kongs drop their collected Banana Bunches. Also, gray Klobbers with red eyes exist as well. These Klobbers are the most dangerous, as whenever they hit the Kongs, they cause them to drop a Balloon. The majority of gray Klobbers are found in the Lost World. Red Klobbers (known as Kabooms) also make an appearance. However, they hide in TNT Barrels instead and explode whenever they make contact into any Kong. The green Klobber variety appears in the Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest pseudo-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2. Here, they played the same role, and had the same attack patterns. Battle Beast Image:Clapper_vs_Klobber_(SNES).png Image:Clapper_vs_Klobber_(GB).png Image:Clapper_vs_Klobber_(GBA).png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (SNES) Clapper vs Villains (GB) Image:Diddy_Kong_and_Clapper_vs_Klobber_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GB).png|Diddy Kong and Clapper vs Klobber (Clapper's Cavern - GB) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Green_Klobber_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Green Klobber (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Yellow Klobber (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Gray Klobber (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Green_Klobber_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Green Klobber (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Yellow Klobber (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Gray Klobber (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GB) Image:Rambi_vs_Klobber_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GB).png|Rambi vs Klobber (Barrel Bayou - GB) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Green_Klobber_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Green Klobber (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Yellow Klobber (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Gray Klobber (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Green_Klobber_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Green Klobber (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Yellow Klobber (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Gray Klobber (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Klobber_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Klobber (Lockjaw's Locker - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Green_Klobber_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Green Klobber (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Yellow Klobber (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Gray Klobber (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Green_Klobber_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Green Klobber (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Yellow Klobber (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Enguarde vs Gray Klobber (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GB) Image:Rattly_vs_Klobber_(Gusty_Glade_-_GB).png|Rattly vs Klobber (Gusty Glade - GB) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Green_Klobber_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Green Klobber (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Yellow Klobber (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Gray Klobber (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Green_Klobber_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Green Klobber (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Yellow Klobber (Gusty Glade - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Gray Klobber (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Klobber_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Klobber (Bramble Scramble - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Green_Klobber_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Green Klobber (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Yellow Klobber (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Gray Klobber (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Green_Klobber_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Green Klobber (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Yellow Klobber (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Gray Klobber (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Klobber_(Hot-Head_Hop_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Klobber (Hot-Head Hop - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Green_Klobber_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Green Klobber (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Yellow Klobber (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Gray Klobber (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Green_Klobber_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Green Klobber (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Yellow_Klobber_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Yellow Klobber (Web Woods - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Gray_Klobber_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Gray Klobber (Web Woods - GBA) Category:Enemies